The various aspects described herein relate to a brine filtration system for a brine storage tank which may be part of a sodium hypochlorite generation system.
In prior art brine storage tanks, salt and water are mixed together to form a sodium chloride solution. Unfortunately, the sodium chloride solution may contain undissolved salt crystals that flow out of the brine storage tank which may cause damage to the system. Prior art mechanisms for removing undissolved salt crystals exists. However, these prior art mechanisms are deficient in one or more ways.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved method and apparatus for filtering undissolved salt crystals.